


FanFic Request

by KrazyGirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hidden Talents, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyGirl/pseuds/KrazyGirl
Summary: Requesting a fanfic about Evan having a hidden talent: singing.





	FanFic Request

As you guys know, Ben Platt recently released two of his new songs (obsessed with Bad Habit) on Feb 1. Well, I would like to request a story. I would like a story where no one knows that Evan Hansen can sing. One day, he decided to sing his own song at a talent show or something and Jared is always teasing him saying that he going to do bad but after hearing him sing, he is blown away. I would just like a reaction of anyone to him singing.


End file.
